


Backed into a corner

by Haechannieislife



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: Donghyuk's lost but will NCT notice he's missing before someone unsavoury finds him?Don't worry Monsta X comes to the rescue.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Sweetheart, are you lost?” I jump in surprise, turning around to face the staff member. I nod uncertainly; I’ve been wandering around the corridors for a good few minutes now. The awards show we were at just ended, and I got lost on my way back from the bathroom, we’ve never been here before. He’s smiling at me kindly, but something about him puts me on edge, it's probably nothing to worry about though. “I went to the bathroom but I can’t find my way back,” I tell him, feeling embarrassed. “Don’t you worry, these corridors can get really confusing, shall we head back together? NCT was it?” I nod in response, and allow him to escort me down the corridor.

His hand on my lower back makes me a little uncomfortable, but I don’t want to be rude, so I stay quiet. “How old are you then?” “17,” I tell him. “Oh so you must be the youngest then.” I Nod. “Is it tough being the youngest, do they tell you what to do all the time?” “Yeah, sometimes they can nag. Especially Taeyong Hyung, our leader.” The hand resting on my back loops round to draw me in by the waist. He pulls me up against him before saying “I bet they love telling you what to do, and you’re not allowed to say no huh?” The implications of what he meant hit me and I just froze, trying to pull away from him. “No, no I didn’t meant it like that,” I try to correct him, feeling more and more uncomfortable. He won’t let me go, pulling me even closer and I feel myself beginning to panic, eyes welling up with tears. “He backs me up into a corner, pinning me down with his weight, before saying “hey now pretty thing don’t cry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” I begin to cry harder, pushing against him to try and get free. He begins to grind down on me, and I try to scream for help but am silenced by a backhand to the face. I sob and struggle harder as he tries to unbutton my jeans, before he can get further than the top button however he is wrenched off me with a yell. 

I slide down the wall into a crouch, hiding my head in my arms and crying loudly. I look up to see Wonho and Kihyun kicking and beating the staff member, and the rest of Monsta X sprinting down the corridor. They try to pull their members off of him, not noticing me hiding in the corner. Hyunwoo manages to pull Wonho off, but before he can reprimand him, Kihyun speaks up. “He was assaulting that baby,” gesturing to me. The other five’s heads snap towards me, and I quickly revert back into my ball. I hear one of them murmuring to go find some senior staff before I feel someone crouch down next to me. “Hey kiddo, what’s your name?” “Donghyuk, I reply tearfully, looking up at him. It’s Hyunwoo, and despite his size his face is kind and I feel safe with him. “Are you hurt anywhere Donghyuk?” “He hit me,” I whine, and my eyes fill up once more. “Hey, hey don’t cry.” If anything that makes me cry harder, and I see his eyes widen before he looks around in panic.”Hyung stop you’re traumatising him,” Jooheon chastises him as he comes towards us. He pushes Hyunwoo out of the way before crouching down in his place. “Hey sweetie, I’m Jooheon, call me Hyung okay?” I nod in response, still sniffling. He wipes away my tears with a tissue, before sitting down in front of me. “How old are you Donghyukkie?” “17, born in 2000,” I tell him. Someone lets out a murmured fuck and I flinch. “Hey, hey,” he soothes me, rubbing my arm, “it’s alright.” “Did he hurt you?” he asks, and I nod, Jooheon’s presence is a soothing one, and I begin to feel less anxious the more he talks to me. “What did he do to you honey?” “I was lost and he found me. At first he was friendly, and I didn’t want to be rude so I went along with it. We were chatting and then, and then he tried to insinuate I did bad things with the Hyungs, that they made me do dirty things and they don’t!” I let out with a sob, beginning to hyperventilate. He pulls me into a hug and I cling to him, sobbing on his shoulder. “They would never do that Hyung,” I cry, gripping the back of his jacket even tighter. “Hey, hey I know, it’s alright, it’s alright Donghyuk, don’t cry.” 

Once I’ve calmed down he asks me if he did anything else and as much as I don’t want to tell him I know it’s important to be honest. “He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He was grinding on me and trying to kiss me and I didn’t like it. I tried to scream but he hit me so I couldn’t. He then tried to open my jeans but then you guys came and stopped him.” “We heard your scream. It was faint but we decided to investigate,” Wonho tells me. I let the two hold me in between them. The adrenaline is wearing off now, and I begin to shake. A couple of staff members sprint down the corridor, looking on the scene in shock, followed by a paramedic. Kihyun quickly fills them in, and they look at the staff member, whose name I still don’t know pinned down by Hyunwoo. I hear one of them phone the police, but my attention is diverted to the paramedic crouching down in front of me. She’s very nice, performing all the basic checks as quickly as possible before draping me in a big fluffy blanket. “I think he’s going into shock, so he needs to be kept as warm as possible okay?” I hear her tell the hyungs. I snuggle into the blanket, drowning out the rest of her speech as my head lulls onto Jooheon’s shoulder. “Can you stand honey?” Wonho asks me, but I’m too sleepy to think of an appropriate response, instead nuzzling further into Jooheon. In the end Hyunwoo ends up picking me up and I cling to him like a koala. We make our way down a bunch of different corridors, before one of the staff members enters a dressing room, gesturing for Hyunwoo, Jooheon and I to stay back whilst the rest file in, I presume to explain the situation. I must look a mess, clothes rumpled, tear stained, mascara half way down my face, I can only imagine. Probably why the staff member decided to explain before I make my entrance. I cuddle further into Hyunwoo, soaking up some comfort before shit hits the fan, figuratively speaking.

Before too long however, the door is open and Hyunwoo carries me in, Jooheon following behind. The room is silent as I am placed down on the sofa, still swaddled in my blanket. I pull it tighter around me, eyes planted firmly on the ground. I hear some muffled whispering, before someone gingerly approached. I look up to see Jaehyun Hyung sitting next to me, smiling gently. “Are you alright Donghyuk-ah?” At that I begin to sob into my hands once more. He pulls me into his arms, shushing me as he begins to rub my back soothingly. “Does anyone know exactly what happened?” Taeyong asks, sounding incredibly concerned. “Can I tell them everything honey?” Jooheon asks, from where he was standing nearby?” I nod, still hidden in Jaehyun’s embrace. He fills them in efficiently, but making sure not to miss out any details. I hear the sounds of someone crying, but I don’t want to look to see who it is. By the end, it sounds like most of the room are either crying or about to cry. The silence is burst by Johnny Hyung angrily demanding to see “that paedo bastard.” The noise frightens me, but Jaehyun Hyung just pulls me up and into his lap, kissing the top of my head in comfort. “Not to be rude but this happened over an hour ago, why was no one looking for him?” Kihyun asks, sounding angry. “We didn’t realise he was gone, we were distracted talking to other groups, we didn’t know,” Doyoung rebuts. “He’s 17, you need to sort out your priorities to keep him safe. What do you think would've happened if we hadn’t heard him?” Silence, I peek up to see Doyoung white as a sheet. It must have finally hit him what might have happened if he hadn’t been stopped. “No this is my fault,” our manager steps forward, “I was the one he told that he was going to the bathroom, I should have realised that he was missing.” “Hyung no, I’m the leader, it’s my job to look out for the members.” Taeyong steps forward, tearfully removing himself from Taeill’s arms. “There’s no use blaming any one individual, we’re all at fault to an extent, but that’s not going to fix it. We need to go home, this has been a long and stressful day for everyone,” Yuta speaks up, finally someone is talking some sense, I really want to go home. “Thank you so, so much,” I hear Taeyong thanking the Monsta X Hyungs profusely, “we’ll forever be in your gratitude thank you.” They reassure him that it was nothing but nonetheless allow the rest of the group to each thank them individually.

While all that is going on Johnny Hyung comes over with my coat. He helps me up and then helps me into said coat, before re-bundling me in the blanket. He pulls me into a tight hug, resting his cheek on the top of my head. I hear him murmuring that I had him worried before holding me even tighter. Once he lets go he keeps me close, taking my hand in his as we make our way to the van. He insists on doing up my seat belt for me and holds my hand throughout the entire journey, running his thumb over my knuckles. Johnny has always been a bit protective, but this is on a whole new level. He stays close to me once the car ride is over too, only letting go of my hand when I need to bend down to take off my shoes. “Donghyukkie are you hungry?” Yuta asks me, putting an arm around me. Why is he being so nice to me? He always says I’m annoying. I shake me head in response and curl more into myself. He retracted his arm and I see him trading a confused look with Doyoung over my head. Before I can wrap my arms around myself even further Sicheng takes my hand in his and asks if I want to go get changed into something more comfy. Once I’ve nodded in affirmation he puts his arm around me and asks if I’d like to watch a movie with him. I nod once more, borrowing into his side. He leads me into my room but quickly shuts the door before anyone else can follow. “Do you want to cuddle Donghyukkie?” I nod, clinging to him even more. “Okay precious lets get changed and then we’ll have a cuddle in here okay?” I quickly shrug off my clothes and pull on the sweatpants and hoodie Sicheng hands me before clambering into bed with him. Almost as soon as my head rests of his chest my eyes begin to droop, and I fall asleep to the motion of his hand running up and down my back.


	2. Chapter 2

I rub his back soothingly even though its unneeded, he falls asleep in a matter of minutes. Holding him close to me like this helps dissipate the feelings of guilt slightly, but not fully. I don’t know how I will be able to forgive myself for letting him get hurt. The only saving grace is that it didn’t go further than it did, the whole situation could have been so much worse. I might have a reputation for being sweet and babyish but believe me I would happily strangle that disgusting bastard if I had the chance. Donghyukkie stirs in his sleep and I pull him closer, smoothing his hair down as I do so. He settles once more and I breathe a sigh of relief, he looked exhausted. I could see him panicking when Yuta approached him about eating and he didn’t need anymore stress today.

I watch him sleep for a while, which in hindsight is actually quite creepy, but I need to make sure he’s okay, before the door opens slowly. Taeil Hyung pops his head round and I see him coo internally at us cuddled on the bed before he speaks. “Is everything okay Sicheng-ah?” “Yeah Hyung, Hyukkie was drained so we decided to have a cuddle.” “We’re going to have a group meeting if you can bare to leave him?” I nod and gently untangle myself from his clutches, replacing my weight with a stuffed bear. “I don’t want to leave him,” I tell Taeil as we enter the living room, “but I feel like I’m a lot more clued in then some of you.” 

“What do you mean Winwinnie?” Yuta asks, cocking his head in confusion. “I mean no disrespect, but certain members of the group can be quite, how should I say this, distant with Hyukkie.” Silence. “Sicheng’s right,” Mark pipes up, still looking shaken, “Hyuk trusts Winwin Hyung.” “I don’t understand?” Taeyong says, looking upset. Jaehyun and I nod at each other before he begins to speak, “how many of you noticed that Hyukkie struggles with eating?” You could have heard a pin drop. “I mean, he’s lost weight but it was just puppy fat right?” Doyoung asks, looking uncertain. “He’s lost a little more than just puppy fat,” Minhyung replies, looking upset. “It’s fine, he’s getting better, Sicheng and I have been dealing with it. “You should have told me,” Taeyong interjects. “You should have noticed,” Mark retorts. “Minhyung that’s enough,” Jaehyun interjects. He’s not wrong though. “It’s not just Taeyong, you should have all noticed,” I tell the group. “I get that we’re all busy but Hyuk has never been good at hiding things, it was obvious. Anyway he’s getting better, it's only when he’s stressed he starts to struggle again.” “That’s right, the main issue here is the fact that we didn’t notice he was gone for over an hour. We’re all guilty of that one,” Jaehyun continues.

“I’m a terrible Hyung,” Doyoung says out of nowhere. “He used to come to me for everything. Whenever he was upset he’d always come to me to make it better, and now he’s hurting and I didn’t even notice.” “You can’t blame yourself, we all screwed up,” Yuta tries to comfort him. “No its different! He used to trust me and now he doesn’t, he’s never trusted you,” Doyoung yells before realising exactly what he said. “What do you mean?” Yuta asks, sounding shaken. Doyoung’s frozen, unsure of how to rectify the situation. “Hyung it's not personal it's just that he’s closer with some rather than others,” I soothe. “Buy he said that Hyukkie doesn’t trust me?” Yuta replies, gesturing to Doyoung. “It, it’s not that he doesn’t trust you, it's just that certain members of the group are very blatant with their favouritism,” Doyoung says after a long pause. “What do you mean?” Johnny asks. “Donghyuk isn’t stupid,” is all I give them. “Are you implying that we favour Mark?” Taeyong asks, sounding offended. “Hyung, it's obvious,” the man himself replies, “even the fans say that you treat us differently, there are posts about it.” “But, but I love Hyukkie,” Taeyong says, sounding dejected. “No one is saying you don’t,” I soothe, “but sometimes that’s not enough.”

“Hyung?” I hear from the hallway. “Sicheng Hyung where are you?” Donghyukkie waddles into the living room, dragging his quilt behind him. God he looks so young. “I’m here baby, I’m sorry I left you,” I hold my arms out and he comes to sit on my lap, quilt forgotten at our feet. He cuddles into me, pressing his face into my shoulder as I rub his back calmly. I kiss the top of his head, noting how the rest are watching every movement.” “Do you think you could eat something Donghyuk? It’s been a long day,” Taeyong asks, sat next to us. He shakes his head, burrowing further into me. “I know its hard, but please try for Hyung.” “You told them,” he pulls back, looking at me in betrayal. “You know I had to,” I tell him, looking him in the eye. His eyes fill up with tears but he lets me smooth his hair down before pulling him into a hug, so I know I’m forgiven. 

Over his head I stare Taeyong down, urging him to act. He looks at me as in panic but he’s his leader, he needs to lead. He just sort of flaps around but then Donghyuk starts full on sobbing, and finally he is spurred into acting. He puts his hand on the younger’s shoulder, pulling him to face him. Upon seeing Donghyuk’s tear stained cheeks and trembling bottom lip he all but melts. “Oh baby come here,” he says as he pulls Hyukkie out of my lap and into his. Taeyong rubs his back as he sobs, murmuring words of comfort. “Taeil Hyung, would you mind ordering dinner for everyone, I don’t think anyone has the energy to cook.” Taeil nods and immediately heads out to make the call. As he heads into the kitchen, the doorbell goes, followed by a series of urgent knocks. Everyone looks around in confusion, and I see Taeyong’s arms tighten around Donghyuk automatically. I hear Taeil open the door, and murmured voices, before a collection of children bound in. 

In a matter of seconds Donghyuk had been relocated to Jeno’s lap, with Renjun and Jaemin on either side, hugging and trying to get some answers out of him. Taeyong had been unceremoniously shoved out of the way and off of the couch. Donghyuk was still crying, and now he was facing front I could see that the poor thing looked a mess. Jisung and Chenle were clinging to Ten and Kun respectively, with Jungwoo and Yukhei bringing up the rear. All however, were staring at Donghyuk in concern. I can understand why, he really looked like he’d been through an ordeal. “What happened to him?” Ten asks us, looking shocked, “we only got told that there had been an incident and someone had hurt Donghyuk.” At that Hyukkie lets at a whimper, and borrows further into Jaemin’s shoulder. At that, the other three 00 liners start trying to soothe him by stroking his hair and back, whilst moving in even closer. Donghyuk’s crying is not easing up however, and everyone is getting unsettled, I can see Jaemin’s eyes flitting around the room in panic, even as he whispers soothingly to Hyuk. 

No one seems to know what to do, and his cries are only getting more hysterical. I see Johnny fidgeting, and when he makes his way towards the sofa I breathe a sigh of relief, he’s great at calming the little ones. He crouches in front of them, and rests his hand of Donghyuk’s shoulder, gently steering him to look at him. Hyukkie’s still sobbing, his eyes wide as he looks at Johnny, the elder smiling calmly at him. “What’s the matter cub?” Johnny asks, his tone soothing, “why are we crying?” “I, I don’t know,” he tails off with another sob. “That’s okay, it's alright. We’ll work it out together okay?” He nods, bottom lip still trembling. “Do you want to go to the other room? It might be a bit overwhelming in here hmm?” “Will you come with me?” Donghyukkie asks, sounding so fragile, so unlike his usual self. “Of course I will, Hyung will come and we can have a little chat hmm? Maybe try to work through some of these emotions okay baby?” He nods, sniffling cutely, allowing Johnny to kiss his forehead before scooping him up effortlessly. The younger clings to him like a koala; Johnny’s protective instincts have clearly kicked in, as he’s holding him like he weighs nothing. They leave the room and everyone visibly deflates. 

The calm lasts for all of three seconds before Renjun bursts into tears. Before I can move to comfort him however Taeyong is back, pulling Rejun into a hug. His tears set off the other two, so I move to sit in between Jaemin and Jeno, tucking them under an arm each. “Hyung,” Jeno says, looking at me, “what happened? I’ve never seen him that upset before.” I look to Taeyong for guidance, unsure of how much to disclose. He sighs before instructing everyone to take a seat. Everyone shuffles to make room for the newcomers, before Taeyong speaks again, “a staff member at the awards show we were at sexually assaulted Donghyuk.” “Jesus Christ,” Ten remarks, running a hand over his face. “What, what did he do to him?” Jungwoo asks, looking like he’s about to be sick. “He cornered him and groped him, but luckily he was stopped before it go further.” “Monsta X Hyungs heard him screaming and stopped it, he’s in custody right now,” Jaehyun adds. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” Jisung asks, looking apprehensive. “He should be, but we need to be gentle with him okay?” Our youngest nods, still visibly upset but no longer close to tears. 

“It’s the psychological aspect I’m worried about, Jooheon said that that bastard said some really twisted things to him,” I tell the group. “What kind of things?” Lucas asks, looking like he’s all of a minute away from tears. “Implying we did bad things to him, that sort of thing,” Doyoung replies. Well shit, now Yukhei is crying too. “Come here Xixi,” Taeil commands, holding his arms out to him. It looks ridiculous, Yukhei’s tall frame folded to fit on Taeil’s lap, but the way the younger is crying is worrying. Taeil finds some strength from deep within to start bouncing him gently, trying to soothe Xixi’s tears. He curls around Taeil, still sobbing hysterically, refusing to meet anyone’s eye. From across the room Kun and I make eye contact and nod. We make our way over to them, but before we quite get there Yukhei is up off of Taeil’s lap and in our arms. After jolting back in shock, we are quick to hold him close, carefully shuffling over to the sofa, sandwiching him in between us. His sobs aren’t dying down however, and he is crying into his hands, refusing to even look at us. Kun looks as worried as I feel. “Xixi, what’s happened? Tell your Kun-ge what’s wrong,” Kun asks, switching to Chinese to make Yukhei feel more at home. “Ge, Ge it hurts so much.” “What hurts? What’s happened baby?” “I tried to forget about it, but everything’s fresh again and it hurts.” A sinking feeling of dread sits heavily in my stomach but I really hope I’m wrong. “Didi, talk to me, did someone hurt you? Has someone made you do something you didn’t like?” I ask. I feel my heart break as he looks at me with those big eyes and says, “I really didn’t want to Sicheng-ge.” I hear Renjun and Chenle let out gasps of horror, the meaning behind what he’s saying not lost on them. “What happened sweetheart?” Kun asks, smiling gently but I can see the barely concealed fury in his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he replies, tears still rolling down his cheeks. I lean forward to run my hands through his hair, “baby, you don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to, but we need to know if somebody’s still hurting you.” He shakes his head, “it was when I was back home, my Dad’s friend made me do bad things. It went on for a year before I told my parents. That was a couple of months before I moved here. Can I stop talking now?” he said, sounding detached from the situation. Kun and I move even closer to cuddle him in between us, his face hidden in Kun’s shoulder, the elder kissing his head repeatedly as we hold him. Glancing at the rest of the group, I see Renjun in tears again, Taeyong desperately trying to comfort him whilst having absolutely no idea what’s going on. “Come here Junnie,” I tell him, this time in Korean, and allow Renjun to burrow himself into my lap. Without having to ask Chenle mirrors him, this time on Kun’s lap. We all hold Xixi until his crying dies down, soothing him with whispered reassurances. “Baby, will you take Yukhei to go and get cleaned up?” I ask Renjun, who readily agrees. They stand up and head out of the room, but Chenle makes no move to follow them. Instead he clings to Kun like a limpet, the elder stroking his back soothingly. 

“What on earth was all that?” Doyoung asks, clearly agitated. Kun and I exchange looks before he speaks, “Yukhei was sexually abused before he got here. He wouldn’t tell us many details, he was too upset.” Silence. “I think I’m going to be sick,” Mark mumbles, before bolting out of the room. “I’ll go check on him,” Jaehyun says, before following. Before anyone else can make a move however, the doorbell goes. “That’ll be the food,” Taeil tells the group, before getting up to collect it. It feels like a lifetime since we ordered, but a look at the time tells me it's only been about 45 minutes. Let’s hope we can return to some form of normalcy soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have anything you want to see in part 2.


End file.
